


Should I Trust You?

by misskailei



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Drug Use, F/M, Forced Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1945854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskailei/pseuds/misskailei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There I see something that will change my life. Jonathon Morganstern sitting at a table by himself, drinking coffee. I stare with amazement but then he notices me. Everything I read in the papers disappears when I look into his eyes. They are a beautiful shimmering black. They are a startling contrast from his pale, almost white hair. The black runes carved into his skin scream at you when on his white skin. He is beautiful.</p><p>Thats when he raises his hand and makes a coming motion with his fingers. My feet start to move before I realize I'm moving.</p><p> </p><p>When Eve Lovelace, a shadowhunter, is sent to look for Jonathon, will she still want to kill him on the spot? Or will she forget everything she has learned before about this dark creature?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Assignments

"Eve Lovelace." The Consul says. I look up immediately at him and see the rest of the Clave looking at me.

"You will be leaving Idris to go to Milano, Italy in search for Jonathon Morganstern along with Aline Penhallow." I turn and nod my head at Aline. I had met her and her family in Idris once but it was just briefly. I slowly look down at the stack of papers in front of me. They were all about Jonathon and every shadow hunter was paired up and sent off together to look for him in a different place. I tune out Consul as he assigns the rest of the shadow hunters.

_Jonathon is to be very manipulative and compulsive, he is also a creature of mass distruction._ Those are the first words about him on the paper. Having everyone hate you would be hard and maybe he kidnapped Jace and Clary because he was just lonely. I almost snorted aloud.  _A crazy demonic man killing like crazy is just lonely._

"Hey Eve." Aline says walking over to me. I realize the meeting is over and I'm still sitting here. "I was thinking we could pack up and head out?" I quickly stuffed the papers in my bag and stood up, flattening down my shirt.

"Yea, I'll just meet you back here in a hour." She nodded at me and skipped down the hall and out the building.  _Great. I stuck with chipper for the next few months._ I sigh and pick up the rest of my things and silently slip out of the building. People were still conversing in there and probably would of wanted to start talking to me but right now I wasn't in the mood. I just wanted to find the damn boy and let the rest of us get on with our lives! Here in Idris, the population was lowering as more and more hunters were roaming Europe looking for the evil duo. My older sister Lilian was off with Jeremiah in The U.K looking for any trace of them. My father had died in war when I was only two, so I never really knew him. Madaline, my mother, was killed by demons when the wards went down and everything went to hell….

I guess you could say I have a grudge against Jonathon and Valentine. The two bastards are responsible for killing my mother. After she died my sister didn't really talk to me after the funeral. There, she comforted me and mourned with me but now she's just so distant. I mess with the Lovelace ring as I pull the key from my pocket and unlock the front door. This house used to be filled with laughter, happiness, and love. Something that was rare in shadowhunter homes. Now its just cold and empty. I run up the creeky steps and grab my old black duffel back and stuff it with the necessities. Knifes, whips, swords, daggers, clothes, toiletries, and some food. I look around my room and start to think that this could be the last time I see it. The white walls, red bedding, all gold painted furniture. Its not the most glamourous but it is livable. Picking up my watch from the night stand, I realize I have spent forty-five minutes sulking around in my room. I swing the duffel bag around onto my back and race down the stairs then slam the door on the way out. Running downtown with a giant bag is weighing me down and slowing me down. Finally, I get down to the city hall and see Aline sitting on the front steps waiting for me with a sad look on her face mixed with boredom. I kind of feel bad for taking so long and making her wait. Who am I kidding, I don't feel bad for her!

"By the Angel Eve! It took you long enough!" She yells at me. I have so many rude remarks to bark back at her but I swallow them down and fake a smile.  _This was going to be so much fun._ I pull her by the arm into the building and go to the portaling area. We wait until its our turn to portal and when we get to the front of the line one of the women working the portals turns to ask us, "Where to?"

"Milano, Italy." I reply before Aline could. She quickly closes her mouth as she puts her bag around her shoulders and I flip my blonde hair before jumping through the portal.

When we arrive, I pull Aline around until we get to our hotel and walk through the security with glamour. I pull my jacket around me tighter as Aline goes to take a shower and I lay on my back watching the ceiling of the hotel room. Why did we have to come here. Why not some grand palace? The air in the room is bone chilling but there is not an air conditioner on. There is two cracks in the ceiling. One is a long, thin line running from the middle of the room to the the edge of the left side of the room. The other is a small, thick gash on the corner part of the ceiling. I decide I'm going to go for a walk before I go to sleep. Aline and I decided that we would start tracking them tomorrow morning instead of starting today.

Grabbing a silver scarf from my bag, I tie it on and notice its the only other color than black that I have on. Black has always been my favorite color along side with red. Once I step out of the front door, the cold air bites me sharply. All of the sky is a cold grey with storm clouds scattered every where. I like the stormy weather. It always makes me feel better than when its sunny. Sometimes I feel it would be easier to just slip out of the shadow world and go on my own. No one listens to me in the meetings even though I'm 18. And the thing I hate the most is that I get pity. Pity for everything thats happened because every hunter knows my family history. A cold chill runs down my spine as I turn into a small, outdoor coffee shop. There I see something that will change my life. Jonathon Morganstern sitting at a table by himself, drinking coffee. I stare with amazement but then he notices me. Everything I read in the papers disappears when I look into his eyes. They are a beautiful shimmering black. They are a startling contrast from his pale, almost white hair. The black runes carved into his skin scream at you when on his white skin.  _He is beautiful._

Thats when he raises his hand and makes a coming motion with his fingers. My feet start to move before I realize I'm moving.

 


	2. Learning

My feet come to a dead stop once Im two feet away from his table. My heart is burning inside my chest and Im convinced that he can hear my heart. I look at his face and I see his black eyes glimmering against his pale skin and hair. No matter how stunning he looks, I have to ignore that. Put my shadow hunter mode on. I think of my dagger hidden in my boot and three blades in my belt. I can grab them in a matter of seconds and stab him but not in a fatal place that would kill him. We were told to make sure he was alive when he was brought back to the clave so they could question him. I don't know if I can do that.

"Please. Sit. You look tired." Jonathon purrs at me in a seductive, but it was a command and threatening. I slowly pull the chair out and sit down.

"Jonathon." I whisper not being able to realize that it was going to be this easy to find him. This is a tick. Or something worse. He picks up his coffee cup and takes a sip.

"Call me Sebastian. And yes?" I hadn't realized I said his name aloud. I panic for a moment. What do I do?

"Um, w-what are you doing h-here?" I ask, my voice shaking.

"Well, this place has amazing coffee and its a lovely day." I let out a small laugh. The most evil man in the world is getting coffee while enjoying the weather.

"Something funny?" he asks. "No, I-I just um…" I pause for a moment. "Why are you not… burning down orphanages, stealing from charities, or killing people at random?" I blurt out, immediately wished I hadn't said that. He smiles a devilish smirk. It actually looks nice on him.

"Well. If you have to know, Im not evil. Im just misunderstood, Eve."

"Two things. One, misunderstood? And two, how do you know my name?" He sat his coffee cup down and grabbed the arm of the waitress walking by, "Please get this pretty lady a drink." Sebastian turned back to me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes, misunderstood. Im not a fool like my father. I want to make the world a better place. There is a war com ing that I'm trying to prevent but the clave is so oblivious to see that. And I know your name. Your family history is famous. Though I didn't expect you to look so... stunning." Me? Stunning? Wait what am I doing letting him sweet-talk me like that? I should have already notified the clave, beat him senseless. Slowly I inch my hand down to my boot. All of us were given a "alarm button" that when we press it, it will send the clave where our location is and that will tell them we found him.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." he scolds. Shit. I thought. He knew about the button.

"Why shouldn't I Jona-Sebastian?" I ask as sweetly as possible.

"Because I would have to kill you then." My blood runs cold. Would he really just kill me? Yes, he would. An ache starts to burn in my stomach as I think of how he killed so many in Idris. Even the Lightwood's son Max. He was so young and full of life. Max was mourned so much and the lightwood family is falling apart now. The rumor around town is that Robert and Maryse were going to get a divorce and she was going to run the New York institute and he was going to be in Idris all the time. But hey, gossip is gossip and they are probably fine. But thats a lie. The whole family is probably still upset about the death, how could any of them be fine. It was this man, who is stilling across from me that ruined a family. Ruined many families. As soon as I hear the click of his coffee cup being set down on the table, I slam my hand on the alarm. He looks at me with something much more deeper than fury burning in his eyes. And right at me. He flipped over the table and stared down at me even though I jump on my feet.

"You bitch!" He growled at me before swinging at me. I wasn't fast enough to dodge the hit so it knocked me to the ground. The sting of the blow burned and my face pushed against the freezing ground did not help my situation at all. Obviously glamour was around us and no one could help me. He grabbed the alarm off of my boot and crushed it. Shit. Again. He lets out an evil little laugh, letting his lips curl up. With a quick movement, Sebastian pins me down against the freezing concrete and looks over me like a predator looking at its prey.

"Well, well, well. You should never try to be the hero unless you know what your up against." He traces his finger from my temple to my jaw dragging his finger slowly.

"Its a shame that this pretty little face will go to waste." He purrs as he pulled a blade out from his belt.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" I screamed with all the courage that was hid in my body. Sebastian lowered the knife and raised his eyebrows.

"I can help you! What every you need, i'll tell you what ever you want to know, i'll help just please don't kill me." I plead. He looked at me for a moment then laughed and shook his head. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to stay still as I knew I was going to die. If this was a demon or another shadow hunter, I would of been able to take them down but Sebastian is different. He's like the devil himself. Most everyone I know either doesn't believe in the devil or they think he's a little red man with a tail and hooves. I beg to differ. I believe that he is a very beautiful man because once he was an angel and one of God's favorites. And all the things that are sinful like lust, adultery, sultry, envy, all those things have to do with beauty and looks. He could be the most beautiful man on the planet, tempting people with sultry, heavy in his eyes. He could be Sebastian.

"Well, I guess I could use a lady accomplice." He said with almost a hint of curiosity in his voice. I slowly opened my eyes, confused by his offer.

"What?" I asked hearing the confusion and pure terror in my voice.

"You would be like the first lady in a way. But mine. The queen of the darkness." The white haired boy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'Queen of Darkness' it has a ring to it. "But," he paused. "How do I know if I can trust you?" I winced as his knee jammed painfully into my stomach. I thought for a moment. What did I have to lose if I went on to team evil. I have no parents, my sister can't even look at me, and every shadow hunter always gives me pity and thinks my family has no right to be hunters. The good and light side have never treated me fairly. Never listened to me or my ideas as if they were contaminated. Every bad thought that I've had about evil and the darkness wash away from me. Well, Im going to do as I damn well please even if it might kill me. I'll die important.

"Trust is something you earn. If you earn my trust. Then you can trust me." He looked at me for a moment, deciding how to make the next move.

"You have yourself a deal, darling." He said pushing himself off me and helping me up. Sebastian is the devil. I guess I'm the devils temptress now.


	3. Disturbance

Jonathan leads me out of the coffee shop by my elbow walking with grace but I stumble on my feet. The sweet scent of bread and pastries and coffee start to fade away as we walk away. I wish I could go back and get a scone or some pound bread but I'm to terrified to go against Jonathan's wishes. I know he told me to call him Sebastian but I don't think I can. I knew Sebastian Verlac and we had grown to be great friends when I was studying at the Paris institute. Sebastian had been a great friend to me and I knew that when "Sebastian" came to Idris, that something wasn't right. But I didn't point anything out or say anything because it had been a couple of years and people change. I know I have.

A cold breeze sweeps over us and I give out a small shudder.

"Here." Jonathan insisted as he shrugs off his sweater and wraps it around my shoulders. That just makes me shiver even more even though his sweater is quite warm. After he took it off, I notice his rune covered skin is dazzling. He has a black V neck on and all the black makes the white of his skin shine. His lean mussels are also very noticeable. Another shiver goes down my back as I realize how easily I am taken in by his looks.

"You shouldn't be that cold. You have shivered four times in the last minute." He laughs as I don't reply. "I gave you my jacket. Not good enough for you?" he asked as he gripped my elbow tighter.

"N-no." I stutter. The sweater was warm but, I did not want to make him distrust me so I will lie when ever I need to.

Its not like I'm a good girl who hasn't said a curse word or let a lie come spilling out of my lips. My lips have said so many dishonest words that a girl shouldn't ever be heard saying or even thinking. I used to lie to my mother and sisters about everything. My mother was my mother but never a mom. My mother never really had affection for us but she did make sure we were alive. I guess that I was upset when she died because I feel like I should avenge what was left of my family.

"No? Its not good enough?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice and looked down at me for the first time.

"Thats not want I meant! I-I mean 'no its good enough.'" I trembled as I spoke. I held my breath for a moment not sure what to say or do. He laughed and looked back up. I shakily let the breath I was holding out and kept walking.

"Don't worry Eve. I don't bite." he insisted. There was a pause for a moment. "Hard." I swallow down my fear and look away.

After walking for about ten minutes in silence I speak up.

"So where are we going?" he pulls me by my arm and into a dark ally in-between some old buildings. The sun had set and the brick streets of Milano were starting to look like a scene where Jack the Ripper would come running out. I pull out my whichlight stone and hold it between us. Jonathan held his hand up and I notice a strange ring on his finger.

"What is that?" I ask. He grins a flawless smirk only Lucifur could pull off and looks down at me with sultry burning in his eyes.

"We are going back to my place and this will take us there." The white haired boy explained with a winsome grin.

I was shell shocked when we were no longer in the dark Milano ally but in a breathtaking apartment. There were black walls that looked cold to the touch and white chairs and couches that had black fur draped over them. I walk away from Jonathan's side and run my hand over one of the furs. The soft fur is so delicate and dainty. What is this from? I wondered.

"Its from a black bear." a new voice answered my thoughts. I jumped back as I looked up and my eyes met a pair of gold ones. Jace was standing on the bottom step of the black staircase with his arms draped over the railing. He left his position and moved some of the glimmering silver pillows out of the way and set down on the couch.

"Don't scare her." Jonathan snapped at the golden boy with a glare. I looked at them both for a moment then looked away as it seemed they were having a conversation in their minds but in reality they were only giving each other dirty looks.

"Its lovely." I said trying to break the akwarkdness. Jace seemed to ignore my compliment and went on.

"Who is this?" He requested. "Another vampirie girl you brought back to screw for the night? If so I can leave for awhil-"

"No." Jonathan growled at him. I suddenly wished there was a way to sneak out of the room with out being noticed but I knew that was never going to happen.

"This is Eve. A shadowhunter and I'm going to show her around and I would appreciate if you wouldn't scare or harm her." Jonathan hissed at him. Jace raised his eyebrows then snapped back.

"Fine." Jonathan grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the room and walked me down a hall. The two boys were like silver and gold. Both valuable. Both dangerous. I kind of liked the idea of someone wanting to protect me and defend me. I never really had many friends in Idris other than Ellee Darkhouse. We had been friends but I never truly liked her. But with Jonathan it was like he wanted me and I was important.

"Don't mind Jace. He's a bit of an ass." He muttered. I laughed a little and replied with, "A lot of a bit." Jonathan smiled down at me and let go of my wrist and slipped his hand into mine. My breath hitched and heat spread to my checks. His skin was cool to the touch and it made me shiver. He smiled flawlessly. I think I could learn to live with the devil. Every thing bad is what humans want. Lust, Envy, Sultry, are all things evil. All things fun. But no. I need to find a way out and get back to Idris or even Aline. But do I really want to go back to that life?

"This is the weapons room." he explains to me why they have a weapons room. When Valentine was waiting for Jocelyn to come back he had made this apartment so it was fit for shadowhunters. Weapons and all. After that the boy walked me through the rest of the house and answered my questions. When we pasted by a clock on one of the many black walls, the clock read 12:32am. Way late.

"Is it your bed time?" He joked. I crossed my arms and rubbed my them trying to get rid of the goose bumps. And they weren't from the cold.

"I thing so." I replied. The silver boy guided me to a dark brown door and opened it. Revealing a white carpet with black furniture and a blood red bed sitting in the middle. It was a quite large room and on the left wall there was a crackling fire.

"Enjoy." Jonathan smirked as he shut the door and left me alone with the room. This is what I have wanted, to be alone but now I don't want to be here in solitary. I sigh and pull of my scarf. I flop down on the bed and look up at the black tiled ceiling. Everything here was so perfect, like a dark dream. I guess you could say I'm a little bit morbid but thats just me. I like the darkness in life. It makes us have something to be scared of and something to fight. Something to blame things on and something to learn from. But I want to be on the other side of the spectrum. The one scaring and hurting. I close my eyes and try to not think of Jonathan in the other room getting ready to sleep and Jace wondering around the apartment. The thought of them doing normal things scares me. They are supposed to be the dark evil lords.

No matter how hard I try to fall asleep I can't. I sit up and slide my clothes off leaving me in my lingerie. The light from the fire dances across the walls as I strode over to the closet. I try to open it as quietly as possible but the door is creaky. Once i get it open I see a large selection of clothes in quite a range. I grab a silky grey robe off the hanger and wrap it around myself. I lightly tie the belt then rest my hand on the door knob.  _What am I doing_? I think as I close the closet door with ease and stumble over to the main door. My hand opens the door with grace and I pull it shut behind me.  _Maybe I shouldn't do this_. I ponder as I walk down the hall to the end. Jonathan had told me that his room was the one at the end of the hall when he was showing me the house and thats where my feet started to take me. I knew I probably should go back to my room and crawl under the sheets but that didn't seem very appealing to me. Once I get to the end of the hall I knock lightly on the door then open it. Jonathan was laying under the black blanket looking almost asleep but his face told another face. Shock was written all over his face as I inched closer to him and stopped when I got to the edge of the bed. The room was dark but I could see him giving me a come motion with his fingers. I strode over to him and he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me next to him. His arm snaked around my waist and pulled me close. I wasn't going to complain because I felt welcome and comfortable.

If my mother could see me now. Laying in bed with a stranger. And to know it was the man that got her killed.  _Oh mommy would be proud._


End file.
